At The End Of The Line
by blemice
Summary: Every night he calls you, and you talk for hours and hours until the two of you falls asleep with your phones still in your hands. But weirdly enough, you don't know who he is. Not in real life at least. He goes by the name of "salamander" and he refuses to tell you his true identity. There's only one clue, "I'm closer than you think." (inspired by not exactly a love story)
1. Chapter 1

Natsu dragneel felt… bored.

Not angry.

But bored.

He should be angry, in fact he should be furious. He should be seething in anger, thrashing around and screaming insults while cursing at _them_. Then his hands would run up and down his scalp attempting to yank out his salmon colored hair but would only manage to pull a few strands. No, actually he should be setting the whole house on fire.

Yeah, that seemed like a good plan.

However that's not what he did.

Quite the opposite actually. Instead of screaming at his parents or attempting to set the house on fire, he trudged into his room and laid flat face down on his childish worn out buzz light year mattress (don't judge, he literally had only two mattresses and he hadn't got the chance to buy a new one since he was six).

The yelling could still be heard and he was on the freaking third floor. "The landlord wasn't kidding when he said the walls weren't soundproof." He muttered into his pillow.

Suddenly he heard the doorknob jiggle. It twitched vigorously as it started to shake up and down. Banging could be heard soon and soft sniffs pounded from the other side of the wall. Natsu's hand rubbed the crook of his neck and the other went to ruff up his hair.

"I'm coming I'm coming." He groaned walking sluggishly towards the door of locks. Literally there was at least 5-10 various different types of locks. All of them made with different materials and all of them were pretty damn expensive. Either that or they had a special purpose.

After unlocking all the locks he swung the door open only to find his little sister- wendy standing there in a mess. Her dark blue hair knotted and twisted together, her eyes red from crying and her skinny pale hands placed by her sides, shaking.

"N-natsu" She choked out before wrapping her arms around his waist as she sobbed and sobbed muttering various things.

"Get a hold of yourself wendy," He said patting her head softly. _Please feel better and leave _He begged mentally. Instead she pushed past him and stormed into his room then started to cry even louder once she came in contact with his bed.

"Or crash my room." He rolled his eyes before slamming the door shut and the locks locking automatically.

Wendy was curled up in a ball, shaking from head to toe. Her toes curled up and her hands formed into fists. "A-are they going to get divorced? Are they going to leave us? They can't leave us natsu! They can't! We should all be together- yeah, l-like a happy family! Right? And we should be eating bacon or eggs or ham or pancakes-"

Natsu groaned smacking his sister on her head. "Wendy, seriously, pull your shit together." Natsu said as he plopped himself next to her, "First off they're not going to get divorced. Not in a million years. Mom's only mad because we're moving so suddenly and dad just found out today." They salmon haired boy explained. Then he observed her, hopefully to see that glint of happiness sparkle in her eyes.

"B-but!"

Never mind.

Natsu sighed, "Well what if you're married, started a family in a town you lived for your whole life in and suddenly your husband rushes home to tell the whole family to move by next week?" That's when wendy started to stop crying and sat up. She started to ponder. "See? It's pretty hard for mom so it makes sense they they're yelling don't you think?" Natsu explained sighing.

The two took a moment to sink in the screams and shouts of their parents, the banging of the tables and the broken plates crashing onto the floor.

Distress was still clearly plastered on wendy's face. Her mouth quivering as short chokes escaped her thin pale lips.

Natsu stared at the state of his sister. She wasn't usually like that. In fact most of the time she would be smiling happily, humming a merry tune and would be in the kitchen baking cookies or cupcakes for fun. Just to see the whole family smile.

And in the morning she would be knitting with their mom on the front porch as they shared their quality time. Then he himself would be with their dad, driving the fire truck around talking about what not.

Then he realized.

They were both in a mess.

They both felt lost, worried and confused at that very moment.

Because everything they knew, everything that was in that town since the day they were born would vanish in a matter of days.

All would become history.

"Come here." He gestured her to a hug which she immediately wrapped herself in his embrace. The two siblings laid there, quiet as they listened to the distant argument between their parents.

"Do you think we're going to be okay?" Wendy asked meekly.

"Honestly wendy," He closed his eyes, "I don't know."

~0~

Lucy heartfilla was woken up by a loud screech, a car screech to be exact. It was 4 am and she was tired as hell.

After a few minutes of the most annoying noise in the world, it stopped. It freakin stopped. And lucy never felt so thankful for quietness.

"LUCY GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE AND SAY HELLO TO THE NEIGHBOURS."

Damn mom.

The blonde groaned flinging the thick blanket to the side and letting her body roll down. She didn't even care if she looked presentable or not- well okay maybe she did. But who wouldn't? When your mom wakes you up 4 in the morning to just welcome your new neighbors and you still had bed hair, bad breath and bed stench. Worst-case scenario.

"Meh." She shrugged spraying perfume on herself not even conscious on where she's spraying it at.

"LUCY HEARTFILLA GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW YOUNG LADY." Her mother's voice screamed.

"yes coming layla heartfilla." Her voice grunted slamming her bedroom door shut.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?"

"Nothing, MOM."

A few flights of stairs later, she found herself dragged and lectured to across their garden by her parents. Both yacking away about politeness and manners and all that shit.

The neighbors' house looked practically identical to theirs. Both painted blue on the roof and white in other areas, or a really pale yellowish color. However the only difference was the boxes and boxes of furniture on their front porch and their untrimmed grass on their yard.

Lucy was finally released making her able to stand straightly again. When she did she started to observe her surroundings. They were on the neighbors' front porch and a yellow door stood in front of them. A ruckus of rummaging could be heard from the inside and it didn't sound fun, at all.

Her father, jude, lightly knocked on the door. Suddenly the door swung open giving all of them a startle. There stood a man, around the same age as her dad. But he had…red hair.

What an unexpected turn of events.

"Hello sir! We're your neighbors." Jude greeted with a grin, "We just came by to say hello and give a warm," He glared at the fidgeting lucy, "Nice welcome to our new neighbors!" "

The man gladly shook his hand and he too held a bright grin. "Nice to meet you. The name's Igneel."

"Likewise. My name's Jude and this is my wife layla and right h-here," He grunted pushing lucy to the front. She groaned in annoyance before she stopped struggling against his iron grip, "Is my daughter, Lucy."

"Heya…" She chuckled nervously, "Um mister."

The man inspected her carefully making her suddenly extremely self-conscious. "You look seventeen. Are you seventeen?"

Before she could even reply he shouted a name that she couldn't quite remember. Nazi- natsy or something like that but all she knew was that it was a weird name.

Sorta catchy too.

"What do you want old man." A male voice grunted behind him. Lucy peaked over the older man and to find a pretty tall silhouette from afar. He wasn't taller than her- or shorter either. Probably just by a few inches.

Eventually the boy came into view- _HOLY CRAP IS THAT PINK HAIR?! _Lucy mentally screamed as the boy stood beside his father, a box in his hand and a scarf in the other.

Actually he looked like a gentlemen, or a super hot model. You know, like those hollister guys. He was probably one of the most attractive guys she had ever seen- well apart from some of the jocks at school. But they all had pretty bad personalities, and to her most of the time it was about the character.

Yeah, he might not be so bad after all!

"Who's this chick?" He sneered.

_You motherfucker. _

"Who's this asshole?" She retorted back with her hands on her hips. Immediately her parents shot her a dirty look which she was completely unaffected by.

"Mister, not to be rude, but your son… is rude." Lucy stated simply folding her arms around her chest.

"Tell me about it." Igneel muttered earning a short annoyance from his son, "It's literally hell with him always setting the sofa on fire-"

"DAD." Pink haired gritted.

"Anyways, this brat's name is Natsu. I have a daughter upstairs named wendy whose sleeping at the moment and my wife grandine is unpacking her luggage."

The three adults carried on their conversation by sitting on the stairs of the porch while natsu and lucy stood there awkwardly with a tense aura surrounding them.

But strangely enough, it was pretty comfortable too.

"So luigi," He coughed breaking the silence.

"Its lucy you idiot."

"Same thing," He shrugged making lucy fume in anger, "Why aren't you at home sleeping and dreaming about that harry dude like every other girl?"

She blinked, "Harry dude?"

"One way band."

"One way- Do you mean one direction?"

He scoffed, "Duh, no. I mean one way. You know with that blonde dude and that jewish guy."

"Yeah you mean one direction." Lucy stared still surprised at the level of stupidity of that guy.

"Seriously why do you keep talking about this one direction?"

She started to burst out laughing as she clutched her stomach and Natsu just stared at her like she was crazy.

"What?"

"Nothing, you're just really stupid."

"I am not!" He retorted back, "At least I'm not some weirdo."

"Wow! What a great comeback! I'm _soooo _hurt!" Lucy said sarcastically.

"Weirdo."

"idiot."

"weirdo."

"idiot."

"weirdo."

"Idi-"

"LUCY!" Her mom's voice screamed for the hundredth time that day, "WE'RE GOING HOME."

For a moment she felt unhappiness and sadness sought through her. But then she felt somehow… happy? Yeah, she felt happy.

Or that's what she thought.

She would get away from that damn natsu guy so he won't annoy her again. He really was a pain, with his stupidity level and his voice and his looks and-

She hated him.

She hated him so much.

_I feel happy. I feel happy. Come on Lucy, you feel happy! You really do. Now you can go home, sleep and go to school and meet the girls again and get away from natsu. _She chanted towards herself as she trudged towards her parents. They waved goodbye to igneel who happily returned the favor and went back into his house that was still not fully unpacked.

However Natsu stood there, on his porch leaning against the door. He stared at Lucy's departing sluggish figure with a curious look.

Then suddenly their eyes met, and that startled him as his eyes widened. They stared at each other as though time had frozen at that very moment. The mood seemed warm and soft, peaceful and nice.

_What are you thinking this isn't some sort of a romantic chick flick. _Lucy mentally cried but still maintained her staring contest with Natsu.

"Like what you see?" He grinned.

"Shut up and go to sleep idiot." She chuckled with a wave and started to enter her house.

When she was gone from his sight he couldn't help to smile for the first time in weeks.

Maybe magnolia wouldn't be so bad after all.

Maybe.

**~0~**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

**Hey everybody! Here's a new story owo yes i decided to ditch my prison idea one. and sorry for the pretty short chapter and also pretty badly written chapter here as well. I wrote this from my phone out of pure boredom. Anddd I haven't been updating imaginary I'm so sorry guys! Next update I swear its going to be a chapter on that ;) **

**This story was inspired by not exactly a love story. If you haven't read the book go check it out! Its using the same idea except the plot is different. **

**What do you guys think about this? Would love to hear your opinions!**

**Reviews are mah fuel~ **


	2. Chapter 2

He sat there leaning against the palm of his hand, sinking into the loudness of the crowd as boredom immediately rushed through his veins. His eyelids opening and closing from the tempting sleep sent by the dark rims beneath his onyx eyes. Natsu Dragneel should be tired; in fact he should be _exhausted. _He should be hiding away in the library and sleeping on those dreadfully comfortable beanbags that sat there, waiting to lure him in.

But he didn't.

Because there was something that kept him awake.

And that something, was _her._

But the thing was, he had other things to do, other far more productive things to do. For example: signing up for clubs or trying to make friends on his first day. That was what a normal person would've done, but he wasn't normal was he? No, he described himself as _indifferent. _But even as indifferent as he was, he had no intentions in striking up a conversation with _her. _He just didn't _do _things like that. Natsu Dragneel wasn't typical. Natsu dragneel was _suave._

The air was humid, filled with sweat and the horrid sweet stench of the school's special meatloaf. It was sunny out; it was actually dreading hot according to some students. But to him, it felt strangely warm. Most likely due to his body heat he got genetically from his dad.

The ends of his salmon hair stuck out, as the tips were frail, limping almost. Sweat glistened against his forehead and his tongue felt awfully dry. Summer was the one-month that he actually enjoyed. Maybe it was the fact that it was literally his month since his name meant summer, or the fact that he liked the scorching heat that burned against his tanned skin.

He almost jumped when she jumped. She got out of her seat in an instant, roughly pushing her chair in as it scraped the floor sending a loud screech echoing. A girl beside her who had blue hair got up right after her, a few books in each of their arms, and from his point of view it looked like calculus.

_Why the hell would she want to take calculus? _His face scrunched up disgusted by the thought. Dragneels were often the worst when it came to math, especially calculus. That was why for generations, they held a tradition to excel everything but math. Apparently according to his great ancestors calculus was a curse brought upon the earth. It was a _sin._

"What the fuck am I doing?" He mumbled realizing that he had been staring at her for the past 20 minutes. The bowl of salad placed before him was untouched, a plastic fork stabbed into it. When he decided enough was enough, he got up with the plate of salad in his hand and walked up to the rude lunch lady, malinda.

"Hello sweat_pea_," She said in such a sickening tone that made natsu cringe, "Not finishing your salad? You're wasting some precious school money right there."

Everything she said was completely false. As far as he tasted, the salad could cost shit.

"Is that _so_." Natsu said sarcastically before roughly handing her the plate of salad, "Next time don't buy dressing that only cost 5 cents."

Malinda opened her mouth to retort or give him a verbal lashing, but he was long gone before she even got the chance to.

Natsu stuffed his hands into his pockets making his way out of the crowded cafeteria that was slowly parting. The air had gotten less humid and the stench was slowly dissolving the further he went.

It didn't last long.

A figure blocked his path. A shirtless, sweaty, skinny figure stood there, arms folded with an unpleased look on his face. His black hair drenched in sweat, his face pale to the bone that almost made natsu wonder if he saw a ghost. He figured it was just his skin color; then again, he wore a crucifix. So there was a possibility he believed in supernatural beings or he was religious.

"Where were you dragneel?" He growled sharply yanking his arm and dragged him along the hallway.

"What the- what are you doing fullbuster?" He hissed as the _boy _continued to drag him along to wherever they were heading to.

"You know my name? Oh wait, of _course _you do. Who wouldn't know the name of the form rep who waited for _2 fucking hours _to introduce the newbie around school?" He said sarcastically as his grip on natsu's arm grew stronger by the minute.

"Okay okay I get it. I _stood _you up. Sorry for cheating on you with my growling stomach." Natsu drawled and rolled his eyes.

"I'm serious dragneel."

"Well what the fuck do you expect me to do gray?"

"Not being late for classes again so miss weathers will stop blaming me on shit you've done? Hmm, I wonder." Gray mused suddenly yanking him up to his feet and slammed his backpack hard against his chest. He groaned in annoyance before slinging the backpack over his shoulder, tightening each strap.

"I'll see into that." Natsu smirked, "What do we have next?"

"Gym you dumbass." Gray said as they walked towards the male locker rooms, "We've got elfman."

The salmon haired boy almost burst out laughing, "Elfman? Sounds like a tiny skinny guy."

Then there was utter silence as gray stared at him, eyes widened and plastered on a nervous smile. "Well… something like that."

~0~

His staring did not go unnoticed by her.

But it could very well just be her imagination.

Out of the corner of her eye natsu was sitting there, leaning against his palm with a bored expression, staring at her. Just by making indirect contact with him made her body tremble under his intense gaze. It made her skin prickle and her spine shiver. His whole appearance just made her legs feel like jelly.

It took all her willpower to carry on a conversation with levy and to not look back at those big, dark onyx eyes. The tempting urge to ruffle his salmon hair and the urge to not wipe away the one tiny patch of dirt on his cheek.

"And so he was like I don't even like ice cream! But then a minute ago he was like-"

"Hey levy." Lucy managed to blurt out causing her friend to stop, "I think we should go now."

The bluenette blinked, "But Lucy you haven't even finished your food."

Lucy shook her head, "No it's okay. I'm not hungry anyways."

"Are you sure? Because-"

"Levy." Lucy asserted giving her the hint that she did not want to further talk about it. Levy had shut up by then as they got up from their seats and slowly pushed their chairs in, taking the calculus textbooks in their arms.

When levy had turned away to talk to her friend lucy darted her eyes to the floor. Wondering if she should face natsu, maybe even wave at him. That seemed like a polite thing to do, after all, they were _neighbors._ There was clearly nothing wrong with saying hi to the person you see every morning right?

Lucy nodded at the thought and decided to take up the courage. She raised her head up with a big warming grin plastered on her face; her blonde hair went bouncing at her sudden movement. But to her despair, she frowned realizing he had gotten up and left.

She frowned in disappointment. But soon brightened up her mood almost instantly when levy tugged on the strap of her tank top. Lucy spun around and saw in front of her was levy and juvia a close friend of theirs. But weirdly enough, in the middle of both of them was a guy with blonde hair and held a prideful smirk.

Oh. It was_ him._

"Lucy," Juvia said slowly, "This is sting eucliffe. He's around our age, captain of the football team and the son of the ceo of sabertooth. And guess what?" She squealed.

Levy leaned in close to her ear with her muffled giggle being heard loud and clear. "He's _single._"

Lucy froze by then as she stared at him. She still kept her smile but inside she was freaking out. Were her friends trying to hook her up? Because whatever they were doing clearly wasn't working. She found the aroma he sent off annoying, disturbing and disgusting. But she would be lying if she didn't find him attractive.

"Hello lucy," Sting's smirk widened as he grabbed her hand almost ungracefully and plastered a kiss on it, "You look awesomer than the rumors say."

Awesomer? What was he trying to pull off here? Did that bastard even know how to seduce girls?

But she did feel flattered when he said that there were rumors about her.

"Oh, thank you." She said with a fake smile. However real enough to convince him since his stupid shit eating smirk widened _even _more. At that moment, she just wanted to rip his mouth apart.

"Are you interested in her?" Levy chirped in which Lucy was ever so thankful for.

Sting bashfully looked away as he scratched the crook of his neck. The two girls squealed as they started to babble on about a possible romantic relationship between the two. However, Lucy read him like a book.

He wasn't bashful, no, not at all. In fact he was cheering inside, the victory he got on getting a hot blonde chick to play around with and ditch the next day. Boys like that were too easy, everything they could hide was surrounded with translucent glass, and it was just there, clear as day. Lucy heartfilla simply _knew _people. She was a reader.

"Juvia has her number!" The darker bluenette sang causing lucy to curse mentally as realization started to take part.

By then she knew she was dead. Because once he took her number she knew she was going to have to go on a date with that stinking piece of what they called _man._

After a few dreading seconds later juvia managed to fish out her phone and scribbled down lucy's number on a piece of tissue, barely intact.

"See you around lucy." Sting winked before walking off yelling at his group of friends that gave him a thumb up as if they were screaming "SCORE!"

Lucy felt like she could rip out her best friends' brains out, but she knew just as well as anybody else why they did so. She hadn't dated the opposite sex in years; in fact she had never really properly dated. Most of the time it was simple hangouts, like going to an arcade or just eating at a fast food restaurant.

Of course she wanted most of the relationships to last longer, but it was obvious to her that the other person had became disinterested in her. Lucy knew she was boring, but did guys really have to be such jerks?

That wasn't the main reason she hadn't dated. It wasn't because she hated guys or she didn't want to talk to them, it was because she just couldn't be _bothered. _To be fair, she had been single for a few good years. Mostly busying herself with studying and writing.

Now all she could do was go home, curl up in her bed with a box of chocolates and cross her fingers while waiting for his call praying _please don't make him a horrible douchebag._

And so, she spent the entire rest of her school day praying about it quietly next to her two hyperactive matchmaking friends.

~0~

Elfman was _definitely_ not a tiny skinny guy.

He was actually the extreme opposite.

The man was huge. He had the biggest biceps and the strongest arms you could ever lay eyes on. His skin was tan from the years of training in the scorching sun, even his eyes shouted "MUSCLE"- or really his every limb shouted that. His face was always the same, furious, angry, hungry and exasperated. Half of the time during training was elfman screaming in their ears every 5 seconds about being a man and how they were all bunch of _dais_y _flowers._ And when they all slowed down on their laps he would scream louder. Even showing an ugly grimace scoffing at each one of them that passed by him.

For the next hour and a half was a complete nightmare. And they had gym _twice_ a week. _TWICE._

"ALRIGHT DAISIES." His manly rough voice boomed, "It's time your next lesson. Oh, and by the way, you all _sucked. _Next time if I don't see any of you passing 30 laps I swear I will have every one of you stay after school jogging your little asses out until you become a _real_ man. GOT THAT?"

All of them nodded viciously before running to the lockers, happy to finally get away from their _manly _coach.

When most of them were done showering, natsu closed his tap and yanked down his towel from the metal bar. Slowly he went to wipe his body and proceeded with drying his hair next. He walked down the shower steps and towards his locker by the very end, right next to gray's and the group of popular boys.

"You'll never believe what just happened." A voice snickered. If he could recall the guy was named stung- wait stink… no, anyways, whatever his name was he knew that he was the captain of the football team, the eye candy of the whole grade.

To him, he just looked like a prick.

Disinterested in what he had to say, natsu started to stuff his clothes into his sling bag, not caring if they were folded or not. When he was finished he took out his deodorant and sprayed it lazily around his armpits.

"What?" One of the boys pushed on as a small circle started to surround the blonde.

"Lucy heartfilla-"

That's when natsu's head snapped immediately towards his direction. Eyes darkening and his ears ready to dig in every single juicy info that the stupid sonofabitch had to say.

"_The _Lucy hearfilla?" Loke the boy across from him asked.

"That's right,_ the _blonde beauty," Sting- yes that was his name, coughed with his signature smirk, "Gave _me _her phone number." He said with such high zest that made natsu want to smash his head into a _fucking _wall until it crumbled.

The other boys stared at him in awe; one by one they started to pat his back congratulating him on 'getting some'.

Natsu gritted his teeth, disgusted by the sight of his fellow male classmates. Slowly he made his way just right in the middle of the small circle and wore the best neutral look he could muster. He knew all of them saw lucy as an object, nothing more and nothing less than a blonde chick to screw with and ditch. He _hated _bastards like that, and at that moment every single boy in that circle were the lowest of the low.

"I'm not believing shit until I see proof." Natsu scoffed finally speaking up for the first time.

That's when sting raised his brow giving him the _don't steal my fucking spotlight _look. If there ever was such a look, anyways.

"You want proof dragneel? Here." Ruffling out from his pants in his locker, he took out a crumpled up ball of paper. His fingers stretched the sides of the piece of paper hopefully to straighten it out, it was, slightly, but nevertheless the number was still readable.

Sting wasn't lying, at all. Her number was written in blue and messily with a few pen scratches covering the corners.

"Did you _doubt _me dragneel?" Sting asked with a fake hurtful expression earning the moronic laughs from the boys, "I thought we had something special."

Natsu glared at him, really wanting to punch him square in the face. But he didn't bother. Instead he turned away and walked towards his locker trying to fight the urge to strangle him right there with the cheering of a crowd echoing through the lockers.

When natsu didn't reply sting followed him, arms folded and lucy's number clipped in between two fingers. The blonde leaned against the edge of his locker idly, observing him with glaring eyes. "I bet you never dated anyone before."

Natsu stopped and turned to him "Sure I have," He mused, "_Tons. _More than you at least." He smirked earning a few oohs and aahs from the group behind sting.

That was half true. Natsu did date girls, but not a ton, mainly because none of them seemed interesting to him. They were all a _bore_, yacking away with their girlish high-pitched giggles, pestering him about their feelings and gossips. It was _sick._

However he remembered one descent girl when he was sixteen, short white hair, marble blue eyes, a cheeky grin and a bubbly personality. She always smiled no matter what, if it was on rainy days or shitty days she was always smiling. And that was the one thing he _loved _about her, she was an optimist. Her name was lisanna staruss, loved from the whole grade and was one very pretty girl. She was the one who had approached him first after his 3rd basketball match (in which their school came first in); they found that they had a lot in common. A week later they started dating, enjoying each other's company during break times and lunch times.

Eventually natsu was head over heels for her, maybe even to the point of _love._ For their anniversary he was about to give her the surprise of a lifetime, a picnic on the highest hill underneath the stars. Something she had always wanted and pestered him about.

But the truth was revealed a week before their anniversary, she was cheating on him with another guy. And he wanted to scream at the world, he wanted to rip apart every letter she had sent him, he wanted to stab her gifts with a knife, over and over again.

He couldn't.

Because he just loved her _that _much.

After that he kept everything she owned in a box, sealed tightly and stored away in his storage room. He decided to keep a fair distance from dating, not joining in any hook ups his friends tried to drag him into.

All he could do was pray that _she _wasn't like that.

"Real_ funny _dragneel," Sting gritted, "Since I don't believe your lying ass, I'm going to give you her number."

Natsu froze.

"What?"

There was a moment of silence, and then a scoff was heard.

"Are you deaf? I said I'll give you her number." Sting repeated with an annoyed look on his face.

Not that he wasn't happy or absolutely freaking out inside, he stared at him, confused at his actions.

"Why?" Natsu asked eyeing him suspiciously.

Sting shrugged, balling up with piece of paper into a messy bunch again, throwing it into natsu's locker and slammed it shut with the side of his shoulder. "Just a little experiment on what I like to call 'if natsu dragneel can get chicks as hot as her'. Oh wait," He paused "It already failed. " A chorus of laughter followed up while natsu glared at him clearly annoyed.

"Fuck off." Natsu spat with such a vitriolic bite to it that it almost made Sting flinch.

After a moment of pure hatred silence as the two glared at each other, Gray trudged in with a towel wrapped around his waist, looking at both of them warily.

Before he could even ask, sting stormed off with his band of morons to their lockers forcefully pulling through the sleeves of their shirts and the waist of their pants, they walked out of the bathroom and started to chatter as though nothing had just happened.

"What was that?" Gray mumbled staring at their departing figures.

Natsu said nothing but stared at the ball of paper in his hand, examining it's every detail, not daring to open it. In fact he wondered if he shouldn't open it at all. Burning it or giving it to one of the other boys in his grades seemed like a far more practical plan. There was no _outcome_ of it.

But he opened it anyways.

Unfolding it slowly, the blue handwriting started to come into view. Soon her whole number was revealed, scribbled on as though a five year old wrote it.

"Lucy heartfilla," He mumbled flicking off her name from his tongue liking the sound of it, "What a nice name."

His thumb smoothed the edges of the paper, feeling the wrinkle texture underneath his skin wondering what it would've felt like if it was smooth.

Gray eyed him from a distance, staring at him warily from beneath his wet spikes. Slowly he tapped his shoulder, "Dude are you okay?"

Then natsu blinked, her number still in his hand. He stared at gray with his mouth slightly parted and his eyebrows furrowed and slammed his locker shut slinging is bag over his shoulder casually.

"Great, fantastic. Fucking awesome." He said it in a way that it wasn't sarcastic, nor was it pleasant.

"Okay then..." Gray cautioned slowly as he made his way around him and to his locker, pondering on what was going on in that mind of his.

For the rest of the day, he drifted off into his own little world thinking about her number. Wondering what he should do with it. Should he call her? Should he say hello or pretend to be one of those annoying commercial guys? Or maybe, the best was to simply rip it apart.

He groaned in frustration, questioning himself why was he so _interested _in her? She was just like every girl, she had friends to talk to, seem like the type to babble about her personal life or personal problems, and she was just… _average._

But when her mood changes to annoyed or frustrated she would always pout those red lushes lips, her cheeks puffing out as a shade of flaming red painted them. Then her eyebrows would furrow in the most attractive way, showing that 'innocent' side of hers. Once in a while the strains of her blonde hair would stick out even, bouncing and swaying along with her movement. Fuck, he just wanted to-

"Dammit head, can't you just leave me alone for one day?" He groaned burying himself into his folded arms placed on his study table.

Her number was pinned in the middle of his bulletin board with a blue shiny pin, clear and proud, tempting and frustrating. He wasn't sure why he kept her number, and he didn't want to know either.

What made it worse was that right next to his study table was his window, and right outside was a perfect view of _her _window with the insides of her bedroom extremely visible_. _Luckily her window was blinded with curtains and potted plants settled on the windowsill.

Slowly he sank back down in his chair, thoughts floating and swirling everywhere in his own little mind.

_It's suicide. _His thoughts hissed mentally at him sending a burning sensation through his head.

"But it couldn't hurt to try right?" Natsu mumbled licking his lips dryly.

_What if she thinks you're creep? Hmm? What then?_

"It can't be _that _bad." He rolled his eyes sitting up, "C'mon, what's the worse that can happen?"

_Oh I don't know, call the police? Get you arrested? Remember you talked to her. She knows you._

His mouth formed an O shape remembering their first encounter from the day before. The conversation they had about a certain band he had been so curious about. He remembered her laughing, the smile and the wave she waved at the very end. The mental image wouldn't leave his mind, and he didn't intend to.

As though it was a bullet shot through his head, an idea popped into his mind.

There was no denying the fact that he was dying to talk to her. Hear her voice even. But he wanted to talk to her so bad it was like the time he waited in line for hours just to watch star wars.

And it was worth it.

Rubbing the crook of his neck, he cracked his knuckles ready to start the _plan._

_What are you doing natsu? _His voice asked in a quiet whisper, as if his own conscious was scared of his own self.

"Y'know," He grinned, "There's such a thing called a disguise."

_I don't like where this is going._

Natsu's grin widened and his face mused at the thought, satisfied at his mentally thought out plan. Almost instantly, his hand shot out and ripped the paper from the pin, inches away from tearing her number. Quickly he grabbed his household phone settled on his side table, ready to dial in her number at any second.

_Are you sure about this? _His thoughts cautiously asked.

He scoffed slightly but the grin never left his face, "No."

_You idiot-_

Then he took one deep breath, his thumb on the green button, and he pressed call.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

**I'm not dead guys XD**

**YES! I finally updated this story, but no, i haven't updated imaginary ;w; I'm sorry, I'm struggling with chapter 8 a bit. So I won't be updating that story for awhile. **

**I hope you liked this chapter! So fucking pumped for the next chappy ayyy~ I already have half of chapter 3 done and me and my friend just came out with the most awesomesauce ending :D **

**Thank you for the reviews! I hope you're still following this story! **

**reviews are mah fuel *Beatboxing* **


End file.
